farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
M60
The M60 is a belt-fed general-purpose light machine gun that appears in Far Cry 5, Far Cry Arcade, and Hours of Darkness. ''Far Cry 5 The '''M60' appears in Far Cry 5, and the related Far Cry Arcade and Hours of Darkness. M60 = The base model, the M60 appears in Far Cry 5. The M60 can be customized with several paint schemes, optical sights, suppressors, and an extended magazine. Gallery Fc5 weapon m60.jpg|The base model M60 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon m60 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon m60 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon m60 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon m60 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon m60 scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon m60 scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon m60 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon m60 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon m60 skin grey.jpg|"Spraying Grey" Fc5 weapon m60 skin blue.jpg|"Blue Moon" Fc5 weapon m60 skin camo.jpg|"Old Penny Bronze" Fc5 weapon m60 skin red.jpg|"Cherry Liqueur Fc5 weapon m60 skin tiger.jpg|"Muddy Machine" Fc5 weapon m60 skin gold.jpg|"The Setting Sun", the Prestige skin 20190926_165712-1.jpg|M60,as appears in Far Cry New Dawn. 20190928_145220-1.jpg|Makeshift M60. |-| M60 V = The Hours of Darkness variant, the M60 V is more visually related to the Vietnam-era original model, but otherwise statistically identical. The M60 V can be customized with several optical sights, suppressors, and an extended magazine, but lacks any form of skin option. ''Far Cry New Dawn'' Rusty M60 = The Rusty M60 is the first Light Machine Gun that the player acquires, and the least powerful of the other weapons in the Light Machine Gun category. It's a Rank 1 weapon and quickly becomes of little use. Perhaps due to its decayed nature, the reload is noticeably longer than normal. Makeshift M60 = The Makeshift M60 is the second Light Machine Gun the player acquires. It is a Rank 2 weapon, and is stronger than its rusty counterpart. This gun appears to be held together by a rope tied around the middle of its body with metal fixtures holding them in place, including a paperclip, an elastic band and duct tape on its stock, as well as a makeshift scope. Gallery Fc5 weapon m60v.jpg|The M60 V, the Hours of Darkness themed variant Fc5 weapon m60v scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon m60v scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon m60v scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon m60v scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon m60v scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon m60v scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon m60v suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon m60v supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Trivia *The text of the M60 makes a reference to Sylvester Stallone's titular action movie character John J. Rambo; notably the film Rambo: First Blood, Part 2. *The M60 V was added to the Far Cry 5 base game at the release of the Hours of Darkness expansion as an ownership reward. *The text of the M60 V mentioning the Medal of Honor is a nod to how many of the Vietnam-era recipients of the medal used a machine gun - both the US M60 and Viet Cong machine guns - in the actions that earned them the medal. As with many recipients of the medal, many of them were posthumous. *The M60 used in the base game is actually based on the E4 variant while the M60 V is based on the original M602018 May 25, . Retrieved 2018 July 4. See Also *M249 SAW - Modern equivalent that appears in several games References